bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Bendy
is a monstrous form of Ink Bendy from Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is the final boss of the chapter and the game itself. Bestiary Description This powerful form of Ink Bendy, is far more intimidating, larger, and entirely ink-black in color. The shape of this monstrosity is almost symmetrical, unlike his regular form. While having completely absent eyes, the beast's enlarged head lost a lot of cartoonish traits with a wide mouth having two rows of fierce sharp teeth, along with sporting filthy gums, longer slim horns, and broader blade-like spines on the back. While the upper structure is larger, the shoulders are more stretched and sporting a long nail on each both elbows, and as well surprisingly large arms with gnarly hands each possessing four clawed fingers and two holes that bears a heavy reminiscent to the style of the original Bendy's gloves. His lower body is much smaller than his upper torso as his legs and lower chest are very skinny. His feet, however, are still asymmetrical but changed differently; his right foot sports three toes while the left is extremely underdeveloped as it ends with a stubby spike. He does not have any accessories like his original form including the glove and the bowtie. Behavior He now attains a more ferocious animal-like behavior, with his movement, as well as his fighting techniques, seem to be similar to gorillas, in that he uses only one arm to damage Henry and moves by knuckle-walking. His ability to spread ink masses for his surrounding is absent, but Beast Bendy is still capable of teleporting through walls at a faster speed. He will have a pattern of crossing the maze and can be seen with the Seeing-Tool. Henry will die in a single hit when getting run into by him. Strategy 1st phase = Without weapons, Henry is defenseless against Beast Bendy. Using the Seeing Tool, Henry can see arrows depicting the path to follow, hugging the walls also allows Henry to dodge Beast Bendy ramming. |-|2nd phase = Henry has to stay at an Ink Pipe until Beast Bendy tries to attack him or Beast Bendy tries to ram him, this has to be repeated 4 times, Beast Bendy being stunned after ramming into a wall can also help Henry get to an Ink Pipe before Beast Bendy can attack. |-|3rd phase = All Henry has to do is walk through the now opened door, get on Ink Bendy's throne and out in the reel titled "The End", after that Beast Bendy will be vanquished. Main Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 5: The Last Reel Ink Bendy will transform into Beast Bendy near the end of the chapter during the encounter inside the throne room. He then backhands Henry, building a huge hole through the wall. After this, Henry will appear in a maze full of corridors, which the beast himself will be charging through. The objective of the player is to pull all levers, later encountering Beast Bendy again charging in a room with four ink pumps. The objective is for Henry to make Beast Bendy charge into the ink pumps. After this, Henry will go to the same room where Beast Bendy as Ink Bendy transforms, inserting the "The End" cartoon reel directly vanquishes Beast Bendy, ending this horrendous monster once and for all. Cartoon Appearances Bendy VS Cuphead Beast Bendy appears in the Bendy/''Cuphead'' crossover battle animation created by Screwattack from Rooster Teeth. He is the third form of Bendy after his second form as Ink Bendy. He grabs and pins Cuphead to the wall with his hand, not hesitating to pull his head off before taking a huge sip from Cuphead's head and drops it to the ground to finish the fight. Trivia * In Chapter 3, if using the Seeing Tool inside the living room of the Safehouse, the white marks in the shape of longer Bendy horns and a pair of massive clawed arms will be revealed around the Bendy clock, referencing the Beast Bendy. * Beast Bendy's concept art shows that he has fully developed, symmetrical feet. However in-game, his left foot resembles more of a spike. * Rarely, during the second confrontation stage, there is a bug that causes Beast Bendy to get stuck to the wall, forcing the player to restart the encounter. * If hacking is used to look behind the throne during Ink Bendy's transformation into Beast Bendy, it can be seen that the former's model simply sinks beneath the floor whilst the latter's comes up to replace it. * Beast Bendy, in terms of appearance, appears to be inspired by fanart of a similar design by YouTube user and Bendy Theorist SuperHorrorBro, and William Ryan's design of Bendy in the unrelated fan song "Brothers in Arms". In fact, Ryan actually saw this form and he reacted in shock and speechlessness upon realizing the resemblance, although he then indirectly made it clear that he had nothing to do with that design by jokingly remarking "I think we may have predicted Bendy's design!", unlike SuperHorrorBro, who merely mentioned the similarity and quoted why he designed the fanart in the first place. * In Beast Bendy's idle animation, his teeth clip through his head. * Beast Bendy looks similar to the alien from the movie Alien. Navigation tab Category:Monsters Category:BATIM monsters Category:Corrupted Trio